E's Auto
by mm004
Summary: Edward is tattooed, owns an auto shop, and only uses women for one purpose. Bella is the sweet, new girl. They are the complete opposite of each other, but what happens when they meet? ExB, OOC. Rated M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**EPOV**

"Ohhh, ohhhhhh, E!" She moans annoyingly as I pound into her from behind. I've already forgotten her name. Tabitha, Tamara, or some shit like that. I don't know. It's not of any importance.

"Shut the fuck up," I admonish her, shoving her head further down so I can't see her face. I close my eyes and lean back, picturing the beauty that I saw earlier. Her body was so supple and curvy, with huge breasts that I just wanted to rest my head on and wide hips with a nice fucking ass. Not to mention the most beautiful face I'd ever seen.

She was in the shop to get her car fixed. The piece of shit had completely broken down right in front of our shop. And when I saw her get out of the car, I almost dropped to my knees, and I also got the most raging hard-on of my life.

Which is why I find myself here, in a stall of the men's bathroom inside the shop, trying to fuck the beautiful girl from before out of my mind.

God, how I really wish it were her under me.

I look down at the body in front of me and realize how off it is. She's far too thin. She has no ass to speak of, and no curves. Her body almost looks boyish.

_What the fuck am I doing?_

I pull out of her with a grimace. "Put your clothes on and get back to work," I tell her, putting my thick cock back in my jeans.

"But didn't you finish?" She asks, turning around to look at me.

I scoff at her. "I couldn't."

And with that, I turn on my heel and out into the lobby of the shop, where I see Jazz and Emmett grab-assing behind the counter. "What are you fuckers up to?" I ask.

"What are we up to? More like what are you up to, boss?" Emmett chuckles. "Getting your shit greased with James' sister? I don't know that he's going to like that too much."

"I thought she was just the new receptionist," I say, dumfounded. "I couldn't even finish."

Emmett bends over in laughter. "Yeah, the new receptionist that happens to be James' sister!"

Jazz hits him. "This is why you need to have a solid relationship, E," he says. "Look at Emmett and I. We both have girlfriends, we have sex pretty much daily, and we got off every time. Maybe if you had someone that you loved in your life, then you would be able to do the same."

"Fuck that love shit, Jazz. That shit's for pussies," I say.

"Don't knock it till you try it, bro," Jazz replies.

In all of my thirty-one years, I hadn't been in a single relationship that's lasted more than a month. There are times when I see Jazz and Em with Alice and Rosalie, and it makes me want what they have. But I haven't found the right girl for me, yet. It's not like I have a problem finding girls to get it in with. I do perfectly fine on that front. In fact, I have my next victim in mind.

"Who was the girl from earlier?" I ask them. Em looks at me questioningly. "Great tits, hourglass figure, beautiful face?"

"You mean Rosie?" Em jokes, waggling his eyebrows. Rose has worked here for as long as I can remember, and she is one of our top mechanics. She and Em have been dating for about two years, and he treats her like the center of his universe.

"No, you fuck," I say, not amused. "Do you know who I'm talking about?"

He smiles at me. "That would be Isabella Swan. Chief Swan's daughter," he raises his eyebrows. "Good luck with that one."

"Yeah, whatever," I say grumpily. "Is she coming in tomorrow?"

"We're actually scheduled to pick her up to come back here at noon," Emmett says, pointing at the paper in front of him.

I smile to myself. "Good."

**BPOV**

I give myself one last look in the mirror before deciding that I look pretty damn good. After seeing that god at the car shop yesterday, I wanted to make sure that I'd be putting my best foot forward today. I'd given myself the task of putting on the sluttiest thing I could find, which was a wife beater with a push-up underneath, skinny jeans, and my leather boots.

Yeah, not slutty compared to most girls, I know. But it was as good as it was going to get for me.

I happen to be a pretty shy girl. I've never really put myself out there for any guy. I'm still a virgin at twenty, but seeing that mysterious man in the shop yesterday, all tatted up and bronze hair and tall and muscles, it did something to me.

The knocking on the door snapped me out of my reminiscing of the gorgeous man from yesterday. I look at the clock and it only reads eleven.

_Could they be here already?_

I walk to the door and swing it open, fully expecting it to be Jake. He's my dad's best friend's eighteen year-old son, and he's been trying to get me to go on a date with him ever since my arrival two weeks ago. Needless to say, I was not interested.

So, imagine my surprise when I open the door to that sex god from yesterday. He has this beautiful, crooked smirk on his face and he's looking at me with the most intense green eyes I'd ever seen.

I'm pretty sure that I'm blushing – hard. He's looking me up and down, almost like he's undressing me with his eyes. And for some reason, I'm completely okay with it. And I do the same to him.

He has to be at least a foot taller than my 5'2. And he's toned, but not overly bulky. He's wearing a cut-off shirt that reads "Maker's Mark," and there are sleeves going to his wrists on both arms, filled with interesting designs that I would like to inspect more closely, but I have a feeling that would be weird.

My eyes travel back up to his chiseled face. His beautiful green eyes are framed by long lashes and thick eyebrows. There also happens to be some scruff on his jaw, and I can't help but imagine what it would feel like to have that on my puss-.

"Isabella, I presume?" The drop-dead sexy motherfucker asks, interrupting my dirty thoughts.

I chuckle, lamely. "Yep, that's me."

_Smooth, Bella. _

"I'm here to take you to your car. I'm from Cullen's Auto. My name's E," he smirks, holding out his hand.

I take it, and I immediately feel a shock upon contact. I jump back a little, and look at him, wondering if he felt it, too. He looks at me curiously for a second before regaining his composure.

E steps back and shows the way to his tow truck. "Let's get you to your car, shall we?"

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Follow me on twitter: mm004**

**Thank you all for the excellent response last chapter. I was really surprised and it made me feel all warm inside, so kisses to you all.**

**Hope you like it!**

**EPOV**

This morning I came into work with a big fucking smile on my face. Not one thing was going to wipe that smile off my face. Not even the new receptionist, whatever the fuck her name was, trying to proposition me again. Not even when I spilled oil all over me. That smell is a bitch to get off, but I was still smiling.

At ten, I head back inside my office to do some paperwork. But the clock above my desk seems to be moving too slowly. Once 10:30 rolls around, I start to get antsy. I just want to see her – the girl from yesterday. Isabella.

Maybe I'll just take her out to lunch or something.

_Okay, E. When have you ever taken a girl out to lunch?_

I scowl at the thought. I'm not exactly the 'going on a lunch date' type, but this isn't really a lunch date, _right_?

I would say it's more of a meeting. But hold up, we're not business partners. Maybe you could consider it two acquaintances eating together, trying to get to know each other better. But that's a fucking date.

_I'm so fucked. _

I push back from my desk roughly and stalk out to into the shop to tell James, who was originally going to pick Isabella up, that I was going to get her.

He looks at me dumfounded. "You're picking her up?"

"Yep," I assert shortly.

He still looks to be in shock. "When the fuck have you ever gone to pick a customer up?"

"There's a first time for everything, James," I say to him, simply not in the mood. Turning around on my heel, I begin walking towards the truck when I'm stopped by the sound of his voice.

"So, what's the deal with you and my sister?" He asks curiously.

I stop dead in my tracks and squint my eyes, facing the opposite direction. I turn around and look at him, and he seems to be genuinely curious.

_What the fuck did she tell him?_

He answers my unspoken question. "She mentioned to me that you two hit it off yesterday."

Ha! That's what she calls fucking in the men's bathroom? And I didn't even come. What a fucking joke.

"Nothing, bro," I state plainly, keeping my laughter at bay, and trying to make a quick escape so he doesn't have the chance to ask more questions. "You know I don't date."

"Whatever, dude. Listen," he says seriously, pointing at me. "Hurt my baby sis and I'll fuck you up."

I chuckle to myself inwardly. _Like James could ever fuck me up. _He's too much of a pussy.

Putting my hands in the air, I back up towards the truck. "You have nothing to worry about," I say, and then I'm off.

The drive to Isabella's place gives me time to think. Time to think about that beautiful face, those beautiful tits, and hips, and her ass. Her fucking ass. It was so round and perfect. _Fuck_. I need to come up with a plan to get inside her without getting shot by her dad.

Ah, good ole' Chief Swan. He's not exactly fond of me. He's arrested me for possession of a controlled substance multiple times. Not that I do any of that hard shit – I've only distributed. You can't dabble in your own stash unless you want to go broke. Anyways, I worked for Aro mostly when I was younger, before I had my shop. Now I only do favors for Aro when he's desperate, and he needs someone. It's not like I need the money or anything – I have plenty. I just consider him to be a good friend, and I help him out from time to time.

I snap out of my thoughts and pull into Isabella's driveway. I turn the ignition off and step out of the car, walking up to the front door, anxious to see her. After knocking heavily, she swings the door open, and my breath is taken away. I didn't even fucking care that I sounded like a pussy saying that shit – she was seriously fucking beautiful.

This is the first time I've seen her up close, and I am definitely not disappointed. She has a beautiful heart-shaped face. Her eyes, which are framed with the longest black lashes, are the most interesting shade of brown I've ever seen, with little flecks of gold laced throughout her iris. And her red lips are plump, but not overly so. I don't think I've ever seen anyone more beautiful than her.

And because I'm a guy, and a complete ass hole, I blatantly check her out. I feel a certain appendage starting to rise after giving her body a once over. Her skin tight clothes accentuated every curve of her body. She's making me fucking salivate.

I look back up at her to find that she's checking out my sleeves. Nothing new there – chicks fucking love my tats, but this seems to be a little different. I don't think I've ever had a girl look at my arms with such curiosity. It's almost cute. _I hate that fucking word_. But it's seriously cute.

After looking at my arms, she looks back up at my face and blushes at my smirk.

I smile even further. "Isabella, I presume?"

She chuckles. "Yep, that's me," she says, pointing her thumb at herself. She then shakes her head and looks down, almost as if she's embarrassed with herself.

_Yeah, she's really fucking cute._

"I'm here to take you to your car. I'm from Cullen's Auto. My name's E," I say, holding out my hand while putting my panty-dropping grin on my face.

She smiles up at me, her brown eyes sparkling, and reaches out to take my hand. As soon as she makes contact, I feel it. This shock that both of us can evidently feel, because she jumps back and looks at me with wide eyes. I drop her hand and look at her with a frown on my face.

_What the fuck was that?_

I shake my head, and regain my composure. "Let's get you to your car, shall we?"

She nods, and I signal for her to walk in front of me towards the truck. And fuck, that was a mighty good decision, because now I can see that perfect ass of hers swaying back and forth. Hot damn, I'm in heaven.

I help her into the truck before coming over to the driver's side and hopping in. As soon as we're out on the road, I turn to her.

"So, Isabella… Is it alright if I call you Isabella?" I ask her.

"No one really calls me that," she states. "You can call me Bella. That's what I usually go by."

"Alright, Bella," I wink at her.

A comfortable silence falls between us as we make our way down the heavily wooded road. Then I remember that I haven't asked her about lunch yet.

"So, uh… Are you hungry?" I ask, looking at her again. She snaps her eyes to mine, obviously not expecting that question. "I mean, I got here kind of early. And your car won't be ready until noon," _it's been ready since last night_, "so I figure that we could just kill some time and get some grub?" That last part comes out as more of a question, and I roll my eyes at myself.

Bella nods her head. "Sure, I could eat," she says calmly.

It made me a little too happy to hear her agree to lunch. And that made me angry. How was this girl, that I didn't know from Eve, having this effect on me?

_I really am fucked._

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for your patience!_

* * *

**EPOV**

Isabella and I arrive at the diner without incident. And I, of course, let her walk in front of me so I can ogle that ass a little bit more. Only this time, she caught me. _Whoops. _

She almost looked surprised that I was checking her out, which is weird because she's a fucking knockout. I've always been into thicker girls, and believe me, Isabella has the perfect amount of thickness. She's a healthy woman with curves in all of the right places. And on top of that, she's one hell of a beauty. _Fucking A, I need to get in bed with her. _

She turns around sheepishly when my ogling goes too far and ducks behind the diner door.

I follow her closely as she leads us to one of the many empty booths in the restaurant. I contemplate shimmying in the booth next to her, but then decide that's way too forward, and I'm not trying to make an ass out of myself.

"Soooooo," Bella starts out cutely, looking at me nervously.

I smile at her cuteness. "So, Bella. How are you liking Forks so far?"

Bella looks at me curiously. "How did you know that I'm new here?"

I chuckle. "Are you kidding? You're probably the hottest piece of ass within a 500 mile radius of here," I say matter-of-factly. "And it's a small town. And you're Chief Swan's daughter. Word gets around."

Bella shakes her head and chuckles humorously. "That's nice to know," she says, looking out the window. "I find Forks to be very green. And wet," she pauses, looking back at me. "And all around, pretty dismal."

"I'm sure I could help turn your opinion around," I say cockily.

She scoffs. "I'm really bad with innuendos. Care to explain?"

This is so not going where I wanted it to go. Fuck. Why isn't she on her knees begging for my cock right now?

"I think you know where I'm going with this, sweetheart," I say slyly, bringing my hand over to rub her arm.

She snatches her arm away before I can touch it. "Touch me and I'll sue you for sexual harassment."

Fuck. Her feistiness is turning me on. "Whoa, baby!"

"I am not your baby, dude."

"Alright, Bella, then. I think we just got started off on the wrong foot," I say smiling. "I'm E. You're Bella. And I won't touch you until you beg for it."

She laughs. "Ha! In your dreams."

"Oh, you just wait, baby," I say, staring into her eyes. She adjusts in her seat uncomfortably. Maybe I am getting to her. I smile at the thought before I'm interrupted by a loud annoyance.

"Yo! Cullen! What's up, bro?" Mike, the wanna-be me from high school. "I haven't seen you in forever, man!"

I look at him blankly. "I saw you last week, Mike."

"Yeah, okay," Mike dismisses me, his attention on Bella now. He is holding his hands out like he's looking at a magnificent piece of art. "Wow," he says dumbfounded, just staring at her as though she's a slab of meat. "Who is this beautiful lady, Cullen?" He asks, his eyes still on Bella.

I just stare up at him angrily for encroaching on my territory.

He looks back at me after I don't give him a response. "Are you going to introduce us, dude?"

Bella sighs loudly, and interrupts before I can respond. "Thanks, but I'm not interested." She turns to me. "It seems I've lost my appetite, E. Can we go?" And she's out of the booth and in the car waiting before I can say anything.

I sigh and stand up at my full height, facing Mike. "She's off limits," I say menacingly. "You got it?"

Mike nods his head and swallows heavily, looking at me warily. _Coward. _

I nod, pleased with his reaction. "Spread the word."

I let my irritation at Mike's advances towards Bella roll off me for the time being. It's seriously fucked up how possessive I feel of her. Especially because I've known her personally for, what, less than an hour?

I roll my eyes at myself and approach the counter the get some burgers and fries for Bella and myself to go.

Bella looks irritated when I walk out of the door to the diner, but once I swing the cab open, her eyes glaze over. "What'd you bring me?" She asks sweetly.

I smirk to myself. "I figured I wouldn't let you starve," I say, presenting the greasy burger and heavily salted fries to her.

She snatches the box away from me and as soon as she gets her hands on the burger she's devouring it. I chuckle and hop in the driver's seat, pulling away while chowing down on my grub.

Every once in a while, I sneak a glance over at Bella and smile at how cute she is. How she makes shoving a burger in her face cute, I will never know. But she manages, all right.

Once she finishes licking her fingers and closing her box, she speaks up. "Sorry, I don't know what took over me," she says shyly, going back to being timid.

I just smile at her. "No need to apologize," I say lightly. "I love a girl that can eat." I frown at the way that sounded, and begin back pedaling. "I don't have like a food fetish or anything," Bella looks at me oddly and I grimace. "I just – you have a hot fucking body. And I – fuck!"

Bella's eyes go wide.

Before I have time to explain myself, we've arrived at my shop. Even if I did have time, I don't have a clue as to what I'd say. It's as though I'm not in possession of a brain filter around her. It's something about her – something that she does to me that I can't explain.

Bella speaks up before I can get a word out. "Well, thanks for the ride, E."

She starts to open up her door. _Fuck, that's supposed to be my job!_

I hop out of the car and run around to her side, where she's already let herself out.

"Listen, Bella," I start, following her into the shop. "I'm sorry for acting like an ass earlier, and just now in the car. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, I'd just – I'd really like to get to know you better," I say with sincerity, stopping in front of the front desk and looking into her eyes. "I know I may not be what you would normally go for," I gesture to my tattoos, "but I really just want a fucking chance with you."

Bella bites her lip, looking at me and contemplating.

I sigh, exasperated. "You at least have to give me a chance to buy you a beer or something."

Bella fidgets before answering. "Um, sure," she says, grabbing her keys from that Taryn bitch.

I get entirely too excited at her answer. "Great!" I say, and then try playing it cool, running my fingers through my unruly hair. "I should get your number, yeah?"

She shakes her head. "Just pick me up at seven."

I smile to myself, already thinking our night through.

Gets burgers and fries for Bella and him. She needs to eat. He ends up apologizing for his behavior if he offended her. She accepts, but doesn't allow him to get her number.


End file.
